Twenty Questions
by The Wykkyd
Summary: Sirius and Remus get locked out of the castle together, after they've been fighting for a week. But hours together in a storm may prove that hate really can't last for long... SiriusRemus, slash, oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's characters or books. Well, that's a bit obvious...

**Rating**: 'T' for language

**Warning**: This story contains _slash;_ don't like it, don't read. Focuses on Sirius/Remus.

**Summary: **Sirius and Remus get locked out of the castle together, after they've been fighting for a week. But hours together in a storm may prove that hate really can't last for long...

**A/N**: Well, this is a fluffy little one-shot that came into my head the other day. Enjoy it, and please review or comment!

**

* * *

Twenty Questions**

----------------------------

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's my book on the history of magical beasts?" Remus asked while leaning on the doorframe.

"Dunno."

"Yes you do."

"Do not, Remus! Get the hell out!" Sirius shouted, turning to look at his friend, "Why do you _always_ ask me where your stuff is? You've been asking _me_ for _your_ stuff all week!"

Remus stood and walked over to the boy lounging on the couch.

"That's because you _always_ end up doing something with it! You've been strewing my stuff all over the friggin' school for the past week; that's why I'm asking you now. I _need _that damn book for a report," Remus yelled back.

"It's a _Saturday morning_ you prick! Why the hell do you need to write a report?" The black-haired teen asked spitefully.

"Because, _genius_—" But Remus didn't get to finished because James came down the stairs into the common room, fuming.

"Will you two _shut the hell up_!" He yelled furiously, "You have been bickering for the whole week! Just _shut up_!" James finished, throwing his hands in the air.

Both fighting boys stared at him in shock. James wasn't really known for his explosive temper, even though he definitely had one. It had been a while since the seeker had exploded in front of his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius caught a couple of curious Gryffindors poke their heads out of the dormitories and look down on the commotion.

"James…" Sirius started, not really wanting an audience for this.

"Shut up Sirius, let's just go to breakfast ok?" The seeker snarled, stomping out of the room and slamming the portrait behind him hard enough to get a reprimanding from the Fat Lady. Remus threw Sirius a menacing look and followed his friend out.

"Whoa, you're blaming _me_ for this?" Sirius started, running after the brown-haired boy.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I _am_," Remus snapped, walking faster.

"That's not fair. _You_ were the one who came barging into the common room and started _interrogating_ me," Sirius spat back.

"Oh, so it's all my fault now?"

"Yeah."

"Screw you Sirius," Remus growled. Siruis smirked,

"Language, _dearie_," He said with his infamous arrogant smile plastered on his face. Remus stopped and swiveled to face him,

"_What_? did you just call me?" He asked, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"Shut up Remus," Sirius snapped and walked down the hall in a mess of black robes.

Remus watched him go, his lips pressed together with rage._ That goddamn…_He thought, but couldn't think of anything vile enough to call Sirius. Deciding to skip breakfast in order to escape another snide comment from Sirius or an explosion from James, Remus wandered all the way up to the astronomy tower.

The amber-eyed boy climbed up through the trap-door in the roof and stood up on the flat, stone roof that was used for the advanced star-gazing class. It was a stormy day, clouds boiling in the sky and a steady drizzle falling just enough to dampen his robes. Remus sat down against the ledge and hugged his knees to his chest.

He hated fighting with Sirius. The two were best friends, asides from James and the tag-a-long Peter. But there was _no one_ else who could get him so pissed off with just that stupid, lopsided, half-smile. There was _no one_ else who could make him so angry just by _moving_. Moving in that damn _way_ that he did. _Really Remus, that's got to be the stupidest thing you've ever thought,_ The werewolf scolded himself, groaning and setting his head on his knees. But god, he was pissed off at Sirius; that boy had carried his books and just about everything else he owned all over the school, and not brought them back. He _needed_ to finish that report, but his 'History of Magical Beasts' book was probably up in the fifth floor girls' bathroom, or in the kitchens, or in some frickin' broom closet. _Dammit Sirius,_ Remus cursed to himself.

The rain began to fall harder until it pounded on the stone roof, pooling in the little cracks and bouncing back up into the air. Remus huddled, still seething, but now thoroughly soaked and dripping. _I should go inside, they'll wonder where I am. Plus, I'm starving_, he thought, getting up rather stiffly and making his way to the trapdoor. His cold fingers fumbled with the door-hold for a bit before he got a good grip on it and yanked. It didn't budge, so Remus tried again, a bit worried. Still, the door didn't move.

Remus let out a frustrated cry, how could he be so _stupid_ as to not unlock the trapdoor on his way up? The soaking boy reached into his robe pockets searching for his wand. _Damn, where the hell is it?_ He thought when he realized he didn't have his wand on him…_Back in the dormitory_. Remus groaned and slicked his drenched hair out of his eyes. How long would it be until someone thought to look here of all places? When would the others even notice he was gone? _I am going to be stuck here for another two days until the advanced astronomy class comes up here, shit, shit, shit!_ Remus cursed, sitting back down rather ungracefully and tilting his face to the rain. _I am so _stupid_! This is all Sirius's fault; if he didn't spread my crap around the school, I wouldn't be mad at him, I would have gone to breakfast, I would be down there will a full stomach and laughing with James. Dammit Sirius!_ Remus thought, even though he knew that Sirius had very little to do with the fact that he had locked himself up on the astronomy tower by accident. Still…it felt good to curse _someone_.

Remus had thought he was sufficiently calmed down and not so angry with Sirius until about an hour later his black-haired friend poked his head up through the trapdoor, and he got riled up all over again.

"Why look who it is? It's ickle-Remy," Sirius laughed, climbing up into the rain.

All thoughts of being wet, and hungry, and locked outside left Remus as he stood up and started screaming at Sirius.

"You _know_ I hate it when you call me that, you bastard!"

"Why do think I call you that, _Remy_? To see you're face turn all red of course!" Hogwart's It-Boy snickered.

"Dammit Sirius! Everything was fine and peaceful up here until _you_ showed up for some idiotic reason!" Remus yelled.

"I came up to see if you were hungry. Is that an idiotic reason?"

"Yes! No! I mean…" The werewolf sputtered, Sirius laughed and stood up, the trapdoor falling shut with a snap, "NO! Don't let that…" Remus cried as he saw the trapdoor fall.

"Don't let it do what?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"…Shut," Remus said flatly with a moan, "Sirius, why the hell do you think I was up here sitting in the rain for _two hours_?"

"Because you're a total git," Sirius offered with a shrug.

"Wrong. Because that door, is _locked_, from the _inside_," Remus answered. Sirius froze, paling a bit.

"WHAT?" He exploded, making the brown-haired boy step back a bit, "You didn't tell me this _WHY_?"

"_Because_, when you came up here and started calling me all sorts of shit, I forgot!"

"You FORGOT? So now we're stuck up here till who-the-hell-knows-when just because you fucking _forgot_ that the door was locked?" Sirius screamed.

"Language, Siri dear," Remus snickered; Sirius stomped across the floor to the opposite side of the tower, setting his long-fingered hands on the stone railing and looked down on the grounds far below.

"Now what?" He asked, Remus shrugged and walked over next to him, still keeping his distance.

"You don't happen to have your wand on you do you?" He asked, praying the answer would be yes. Sirius shook his head,

"No. It's in the common room. We don't have classes today, and Snivellous was rumored to be sick in bed, so he wouldn't be at breakfast, so I couldn't…"

"Yeah, I get it. Dammit! I can't _believe_ we don't have our wands. And of all people to be stuck up here with!" Remus remarked darkly.

"Ha! Of all people huh? You're stuck up here with your best friend, how _terrible_," Sirius said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Yeah, my friend who I am extremely pissed off at right now, you prat," The werewolf snarled.

"Could be worse."

"No, it really couldn't be, Sirius. It's freezing, raining, blowing about fifty miles an hour, and _you_ are up here pestering me," Remus retorted.

"Ya know what? You're being a jerk Remus. You really are. Remember, you could have just put your anger out of your thick skull for a minute and we wouldn't be in this mess. If you had _told_ me not to shut that door…"

"Yeah, well, you came up here and called me…"

"Ickle-Remy!" Sirius gloated with an egotistical smile.

"Shut up," Remus snapped as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor and held his head in his hands. Peripherally, he saw Sirius sit down next to him.

"You're still being a jerk."

"Will you just _shut up_ already? Someone needs to find us before I rip you apart with my bare hands."

"Like you could." Sirius spat, glaring at Remus while running his hands through his thick, shoulder-length black hair. The werewolf looked down, his brown hair that was streaked with a bit of blonde falling into his eyes and plastering his forehead.

The rain continued to pour.

-----------------------------

"How long has it been?"

"About fifteen minutes, you git."

"Dammit, I'm freezing!"

"Hey, I've been out here for two hours longer than you. _And_ I'm hungry. Shut up."

------------------------------

"Padfoot? Are you really gay?" Remus asked after an hour of sitting in silence. He wasn't so angry now considering he was so cold he could barely move. Sirius sat up sharply.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He asked.

"From James."

"I'm going to kill him!" Sirius yelled.

"So…can I take that as a yes?" Sirius shrugged and let his hair fall into his face, trying to hide the blush that crept up into face.

"No, you can't take that as a yes. You've _seen_ me snogging girls," Padfoot snapped.

"Merlin, Sirius, I've either seen or heard about you snogging _everyone_. It doesn't really tell me much. Gay or not?"

"Let's talk about something else besides my sexuality."

"Come on Sirius, I just want to know! I mean, you told James something, _obviously_. Why not me?" Remus asked curiously. Sirius looked up and sighed.

"It doesn't really matter Rem." Remus exhaled loudly.

"Really Sirius, you don't think I would actually _care_, do you? I'm just wondering; you're my best friend besides James and Peter."

"I really, really don't want to talk about this Remus, I'm serious. I really don't. Not with…"

"Not with me?" Remus asked, looking a bit hurt.

Sirius shook his head, _Merlin, I am _not_ supposed to be talking about this with my best friend, who I wish would be more than that, who's really pissed off at me because I lost his book, and now he thinks he's not my friend. Shit._

"No Remus!" Sirius said, not really knowing what he was saying no to. He bit his lip to keep his teeth from chattering. There was an awkward silence, until the black-haired boy looked up at his friend. He noticed Remus' lips were turning blue. "Moony, you're freezing."

"Y…you noticed," The werewolf said, stammering through his numb lips, "I'm also h…hungry."

"Not my fault you skipped breakfast."

"Actually, I _could_ blame that on you. If I wasn't so pissed off because you lost my book, I wouldn't have skipped breakfast."

"Don't start with me Moony. I'm to cold to argue," Sirius said as he put his head back against the wall, curling up to try and keep out of the wind.

---------------------------

"So you _are_ gay, right?"

"Oh my god Remus! W…will you just d…drop the subject?" Sirius yelled, his teeth chattering.

"Not u…until I get an answer. Plus, the l…last time I asked that question was about an hour ago."

"M…Merlin we sound funny," Sirius commented.

"No, we don't sound f…funny. We sound c…c…cold. And you're c…changing the subject deli…beratly. Just _tell_ me."

"You are REALLY pushing it, bastard. I DO NOT want to talk about it!"

"W…why not? Embarrased? The g…great Sirius Black, e…embarrassed?" Remus teased.

"The st…stammering is really ruining the mood here. No, I'm not…e…embarrassed about my sexuality. I just don't want to talk about it. What about you? Are _you _g…gay and that's why you're i…in…interrogating me?" Sirius asked, forcing a blush to creep into Remus' pale cheeks.

"You kn…know I'm straight, Sirius," Remus said,_ It's true, I'm straight, I'm straight_…Remus repeated in his head, trying to convince himself of this for the millionth time.

"Th…that's a lie if I ever heard one," Sirius accused.

"You know, I…I think you're right. We should d…drop the sexuality issue here. Ok?" Remus fell back into silence, trying to keep himself from shivering.

----------------------

"You are _s…so_ gay, Moony!" Sirius cried after about thirty minutes, hugging his arms to his chest in a vain attempt to keep warm. Remus looked up, his lips a deathly shade of blue.

"Sh…shut. U…up, you bastard," Remus snapped angrily. Why did he start this conversation hours ago?

"If _you_ ad…admit _you're_ gay, _I'll _admit _I'm_ gay," Sirius compromised.

"Dammit, I d…don't want to t…talk about it!"

"T…talk about role reversal," The grey-eyed boy said sarcastically, taking some entertainment by watching Remus get riled up all over again.

"Fuck you, Black," Remus yelled coldly. Sirius' eyes flashed.

"Oh, look who wants to avoid the topic now?"

Before Sirius' chilled muscles could react, there was a fuming Remus Lupin throwing himself at his chest. Sirius' head knocked back into the floor as he rolled and shoved Remus off of him, slamming a fist into the werewolf's shoulder. Remus emitted a howl of pain that was almost canine and shoved Sirius' head back into the stone. The two lay there, feeling a bit warmer due to the sudden movement, but breathless nonetheless.

"What the h…hell was that?" Sirius spat angrily,_ Dammit, he just _attacked_ me!_ _All I did was ask him what he asked me, the git._

"Didn't I tell you I wanted to drop the subject?" Remus snarled.

"But," Sirius grinned wickedly, Remus got a cautious look on his face, "You never got your answer…" Sirius finished.

Remus continued looking at his suspiciously as the black-haired teen pushed himself up slowly and moved toward the shocked Remus.

"S…Sirius? Wh…what are you doing?" He squeaked, pushing himself up a bit in order to get away as fast as possible, not like he had much of anywhere to go.

Sirius just smiled again, a bit sadistically Remus noticed with a jolt of fear, and moved closer, until he was directly over the werewolf, his arms holding him up. Remus uttered a little cry when he felt weight on his hips. _Holy fucking shit, Sirius is on me…Sirius is fucking _straddling_ me. I'm going to have a heart attack. Oh my god, shit, shit, shit Sirius! Get the fuck off of me!_

"Get the fuck off me!" Remus yelped in panic; his voice came out oddly high and squeaky for a sixteen-year-old male.

Sirius laughed as he let himself down on top of his friend and smashed their lips together as he rolled his hips forward just a bit. Remus made a funny muffling sound in terror, but stopped when a tongue forced its way into his mouth. Sirius would have smiled at Remus' outright horror, but he was occupied. He knew this was wrong, in more ways than one. Remus was going to _hate_ him after this, but the little bastard was such a…Sirius had a hard time finding and insult evil enough for the purpose, so he just shoved his tongue into Remus' mouth again and ran it along the top of the other boy's teeth.

"Holy fucking _shit_ Sirius! Get the hell off of me!" Remus yelled, slithering away from the black-haired Gryffindor until his back hit the soaking railing, "What in _hell_ was that?" The amber-eyed boy seethed, gasping for air that didn't seem to have any oxygen in it.

--------------------------------

"Remus, you know I didn't mean anything b…by it."

Remus snorted, his back to Sirius.

"Yeah right. You scared the frickin' shit out of me!"

"You got your answer," Sirius pointed out.

"I was sort of expecting a 'yes' or 'no' answer. Not a fucking _snog_!" The werewolf said coldly, rubbing his shoulders for warmth,_ You know you didn't _really_ mind that…_Remus said up straight at this thought, his face turning beet red. Thank Merlin he wasn't facing Sirius.

"Oh come on, Moony, you k…know I'm not one for the expected," Sirius stammered, silently cursing his lips that could hardly pronounce words because of the cold.

"Yeah, well you still didn't n…need to d…do _that_," Remus protested.

"Well, if you h…hadn't told me t…to fuck off…"

"Y…you should have dropped the subject."

"You d…didn't when I asked y…you too," Sirius pointed out darkly.

"F…fine. I'm sorry I brought th…that up in the first place. Shouldn't have," Remus apologized.

"And I'm s…sorry I snogged you, even th…though it was hilarious," The black-haired teen smirked.

"Shut up, I was s…scared out of my mind!"

"T…that's why it w…was hilarious."

"Dammit Sirius."

----------------------------------

"Remus?"

"What?" The werewolf snapped.

"You still angry?"

"Yes."

"Can I apologize, a…again?"

"Go right ahead."

"You _know_ I…I'm sorry. I was really mad at you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm s…sorry," Sirius pleaded, fiddling with his soaking wet robe and pushing his hair out of his face. He saw Remus crawl over to him.

"It's o…ok. I guess. I'm s…sorry too."

"I know you a…are," Sirius said with a smile, Remus returned it, "You're lips are blue."

"_R…Really, _Sirius?" The amber-eyed boy said sarcastically.

---------------------------

"So, do you like anybody? I mean, here at school," Sirius said, changing the subject. He thought he saw a faint blush in Remus' pale cheeks.

"U…um, m…maybe."

"Ha! W…who is i...it?" He said triumphantly, wondering if that funny feeling in his stomach was just the cold getting to him.

"Someone," Remus said into his knees.

"Th…that's specific."

"May…maybe I don't want t…to be specific," Remus replied, burying his face into his robes and thus muffling his responses.

"Come o…on Moony," Sirius coaxed, "Ok, twenty questions. F…first question: Is it a boy?"

"Y…yes," Remus squeaked, very uncomfortable.

"S…second question…"

"S…Sirius? Can we finish this later? Give me a b…bit to think it o…out," Remus requested quietly. Sirius shrugged.

"S…sure. But I'm going to h…hold you to that 'l…later' part." Remus just nodded silently. _Should I tell him, should I tell him? What if he hates me still? What if…Should I tell him, should I tell him?_

----------------------------

"Can I c…cl…claim that second q…question now?" Sirius asked a half hour later.

"Er….I...I guess."

"Y…you sound nervous."

"I a…am."

"Really Moony, I'm y…your best friend! Why are y…you nervous? Unless you're in love with Snivellous, I'm n…not gonna care," Sirius said emphatically.

"I'm not i…in love with Snape," Remus sulked.

"Good. Sec…second question: Do I k…know him?" Remus nodded his answer, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Sirius loved it when he did that.

"Third qu…question: Is he in…er…R…Ravenclaw?" Sirius guessed, knowing that Remus enjoyed serious company once in a while.

"No." The black-haired Gryffindor smiled a bit.

"Gryffindor then?"

"Y…yes," Remus chattered.

"Fifth question: How l…long have you liked this person?"

"Th…that's against the rules. I can only give you yes or n…no answers."

"Screw the rules. Answer my question a…anyway."

"For a…about five years," Remus said, a blush quite apparent now. Sirius' smile grew a bit wider, although he hid it when his friend looked up at him.

"Alright, question six: Is he your age? Sixteen?"

"No."

"Younger?"

"No." Sirius smiled again, "What are you smiling f…for?"

"D…dunno. Number eight: Is this person on a certain er, quidditch team?" Sirius asked, trying to contain his laugh and failing. Remus jumped up as fast as his stiff muscles would let him.

"_James?_ You think I like _James_?" He yelled, completely shocked and appalled.

"I never said that."

"Well, you _asked_…"

"Merlin Remus, I _k…know _you don't like James that way. The git's always running after that Evans girl anyway," Sirius said, pulling his friend back down beside him, Remus glared at him.

"Ok, I get a b…break. Ask me question number nine later."

"Oh come on, Moony. Someone might find us later," Sirius coaxed.

"That'd be great. Being found would save me a huge deal of embarrassment and awkwardness, as well as a severe case of h…hy…hypothermia," Remus chattered, "L…later."

"You sound cold."

"You git. Of _course_ I'm cold."

---------------------------------

"Ninth question: Do you want this person to like you back?" Sirius asked; Remus sighed.

"Yes," He replied, a bit forlornly.

"Hmmm. I do _know_ this person right?"

"Yup. You know him," Remus replied, his eyes downcast.

"O…ok. Er…question eleven: Does this person know you like him?"

"Dunno," Remus said, sinking down in his robes as much as possible, Sirius smiled when he noticed this.

"I thought the rules were only yes or no answers?" The grey-eyed teen smirked.

"Screw the rules," Remus said, laughing a bit when he remembered Sirius had said the same thing just an hour ago.

"Whatever. Twelfth qu…question: Does this person take astronomy with you?"

"Yeah."

"I…if I guess right in less than twenty questions, w…wi…will you give me a prize?" Sirius asked a bit juvenilely, with a rather crazed grin on his face.

"It depends, and wh…what the hell are you wearing that insane s…smile for?" Remus demanded, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I d…don't really know. Question number thirteen…."

_Damn. This is it. He figured it out, shit, shit, shit. What's he going to do?_ Remus thought to himself with a bit of panic.

"…Does this person have…black hair?"

"I don't like J…James that way, Sirius," Remus told his friend, trying to stall for time.

"He's not the only Gryffindor who's older than you, has known you for about six years, takes astronomy with you, and has black hair, you know."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

"Fine, I'll go to twenty questions. But you don't get a break," Sirius said.

"Not f…fair," Remus whined, practically dying from the suspense. Would he just come out and say it already?

"Number fourteen: Are you going to tell this person that you like him someday? No 'maybes'."

"Depends."

"O…on what?"

"Ha! Th…that's a question!" Remus said triumphantly, "You're on question number sixteen now."

"Fine, you prat, answer my last question f…first though."

"It depends on if he figures it out first," Remus said as his heart started beating about five-hundred times per second.

"Sixteenth question: What makes you th…think he'll figure it out? You're an awfully quiet boy when it comes to your feelings, Rem," Sirius asked with that lazy smile on his face that always made Remus' breath hitch.

"Dammit Sirius. I d…don't really know how to answer that one," Remus caught his friend's glance in his direction, "Fine. I…I'll try. I think he'll figure it out because…he's an extremely smart guy, when he puts his mind to it," The amber-eyed boy said with a small smile.

"Number seventeen: What do you mean by 'when he puts his mind to it'?" Sirius said, his voice changing from the teasing drawl, to a musical, seductive tone.

"I mean, h…he's intelligent when he wants to be," Remus said, wondering what else he could have meant, by puzzling on this it momentarily distracted him from his extreme discomfort at being questioned about his love life.

"Ter…terrible answer Rem, but it was cute," Remus blushed at this;_ Merlin, does he know how hot he is when he blushes?_ Sirius wondered before continuing, "Eighteen: If he asked you out, would you say yes?"

"I would," Remus said, his voice raising a couple of octaves; how could Sirius manage to make his voice _do_ that?

"Nineteen: Are you _really_ ready for a relationship?" Sirius asked, his own heart pounding now,_ Oh god, what if he says 'no'?_

"Yes," Remus squeaked; his black-haired friend just about passed out. _Breathe Sirius, breathe dammit…_

"Question number twenty…" Sirius whispered in the werewolf's ears, grabbing Remus' shoulders from behind and pressing his chest against the younger boy's back, "…does this person like you back?" Sirius felt Remus shiver with cold, or maybe something else?

"Sirius, I can't breathe. I really can't, I think I'm going to pass out, let go, oh my god Sirius. I can't breathe!" Remus rambled, trying to calm his heart down; Sirius laughed deep in his throat and Remus closed his eyes. That laugh…

"Answer my question…"

"I don't know if he likes me, Sirius, I…"

"Maybe you'd like to find out, hmmm?" Sirius whispered huskily, cutting Remus off. He felt the younger boy shiver again…and pulled his chalk-white face towards his own.

And then there lips were pressed together, Sirius on top of Remus and leaving no room for speech. Remus' frigid hands slid up his shirt, sliding along his back and drawing little swirls on his shoulder blades as the grey-eyed boy moved his mouth down to Remus' collar bone, tracing the thin bone with his lips. The werewolf moaned softly and ran one of his hands through Sirius' black hair while his other hand pulled at the older boy's soaked robes, sliding them off his broad shoulders. Remus felt his lover's deft hands unbuttoning his silk shirt underneath his black robes. And then Sirius' hands were sliding over his stomach, tracing the wiry muscles with his fingertips.

"Is that a good enough answer for you Moony?" Sirius whispered, his mouth hovering just over Remus'.

"Not yet…" The werewolf picked his head up just a bit, until his lips brushed Sirius', his mouth opening just a bit. The black-haired Gryffindor needed no other invitation; his tongue slid into his lover's mouth, pushing Remus' head back down to the floor.

"Oh _shit_! My _god_ you two!" Someone shrieked from the trapdoor; Remus and Sirius' snapped to attention and rolled over to face…James, "Guys, I _really_ did not need to see that…or _that_," The seeker said as Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' waist and began planting kisses around the other boy's ear.

"Well then, maybe you should go somewhere else," Sirius said, pressing the amber-eyed boy back on the floor.

"_Sirius!_ I am _not_ kidding!"

"And neither am I, Prongs. Go somewhere else," Padfoot murmured, his hands returning to their earlier occupation.

"Well then…I'll just leave…you two… out here….in the _rain_…and _wind_…for the night…" James said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"WAIT!" Remus shouted, sitting up and rolling Sirius off him as he dove for the trap door.

Too late, the lock clicked and James' laugh could be heard faintly through the wood, "Oh _shit_. Now _that_, I _am_ going to blame on you, Sirius."

"Whatever, at least we have something to keep us warm," His partner said, pulling Remus closer.

Thank you for reading; I'd really appreciate comments:)

-Wykkyd

Thank's to all of you who commented! I really, really appreciate it and I love to hear your thoughts.

**

* * *

JennytheSpam: Thank you so much! I really enjoyed writing the parts where Remus states he doesn't like James, so I'm glad you liked that part.**

**Blitzattack**: Yeah, this was definitely one of the more interesting games of twenty questions…;) About the stuttering, I know it gets annoying after a while, but I really wanted to keep the setting. I needed all of you readers to remember that it was cold! Sorry, this is just a one-shot, but I really hope to do a Sirius/Remus fic soon. We'll see!

**70 inc**: Glad you got the idea that it's cold outside, and that you thought it was cute. Thanks for the comment!

**Hpfan4life1313**: Great! Thanks for reading and commenting!

**Anonymous**: Thanks, I thought it was sort of a cute one-shot myself. Fluffy, but still cute.

**mysid**: Thanks a lot for pointing out the 'breath' and 'breathe' mistakes. I've fixed them. When I started writing this mini-story, I didn't really have any idea where it was going to go, but the twenty questions game just seemed to slip in there and fit. Thanks for your comment, I really appreciate it!


End file.
